1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a preview function, a method of controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a technique for previewing document data, such as image data, in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image processing apparatus, which is one of information processing apparatuses, is equipped with a preview function for previewing document data, such as image data, stored in the image processing apparatus. By using the preview function, a user can designate a desired page of the document data and preview the designated page.
For example, there is proposed an image processing apparatus that generates preview information according to a preview command on a physical page-by-physical page basis, and displays a preview image according to the preview information (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-249301).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-249301, however, pages that can be designated by the user are limited to physical pages of the document data, and hence in the case of document data in which logical pages are different from physical pages, it is troublesome for the user to designate preview of pages of the document data.
FIG. 19 illustrates an example of the document data in which logical pages are different from physical pages.
In FIG. 19, let it be assumed that Roman numerals are assigned to the “table of contents” of the document data as page numbers thereof, and Arabic numerals are assigned to the “main body” thereof as page numbers thereof. Although such assignment of page numbers is a generally familiar example, when the document data is to be previewed, there can arise the following problem:
If the user designates page 4 with an intention to preview the fourth page of the “main body”, it can happen that the first page of the main body, which happens to correspond to a fourth page of all the physical pages including the pages of the “table of contents”, is previewed. Therefore, it is very troublesome to designate a page that the user desires to preview.
Further, when the user desires to skip the “table of contents” so as to preview the “main body”, it is required to sequentially turn the pages of the “table of contents” one by one, or after grasping the total number of the pages of the “table of contents”, designate a desired physical page of the “main body”. In short, it is impossible for the user to skip pages to the desired page.